


A Good Word

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Will comes home to his family.





	A Good Word

Will said goodbye to his colleagues, and took the subway back to him and Natalie's house.

He texted her to tell her that he was on the way home, she texted back to say that she'd ordered their favourite takeout.

Will was chomping at the bit to get home, he had a full week off work to spend with the woman he loved.

He got off the train, made his way up the stairs, and walked the short way to the house, getting his keys out on the way.

Will let himself in, and was greeted by three year old Owen. "Papa!"

"Hey little man." Will said, picking the little boy up and kissing him on the cheek. "Where's your mommy?"

"Upstairs." Owen answered.

Natalie had recently given birth to twins- Lucy and Thomas.

Quietly, Will made his way upstairs incase anyone was asleep, and entered him and Natalie's bedroom. 

Natalie was awake, feeding Lucy. 

"Hi." Natalie greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Hello." He replied, setting Owen down and kissing his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded.

Will lifted a sleeping Lucy up, kissing her forehead. "Hey sweetheart."

"I'm glad you got home early, you can put the takeout on plates so I don't have to move." Said Natalie, a cheeky grin on her face.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She beamed, kissing him.

Their takeout arrived, they ended up having dinner upstairs, and watched the BFG together. 

"I like the word home." Said Owen after the movie was over. "It's a good word."

"It is." Agreed his mom, smiling at Will, who had Thomas in his arms.


End file.
